


Sometimes...

by captaincheesecake128



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincheesecake128/pseuds/captaincheesecake128
Summary: Harry Potter + Dc Comics Au. Sorta?





	1. 1

The Smiths were a completely normal family, they had been, that is, until they adopted a son. Their own son, John, hated Wally. Wally was strange. He was extremely fast. One day a strange flock of owls were sent to them. Mr. Smith sent them all away. He decided they were going to move. Someone kicked down their door in the middle of the night. She said she was Black Canary.   
“You’re a superhero, Wally.” Canary told Wally. Wally was shocked! He always thought that there was no such thing as a superhero.   
“Why are you saying this? Surely there is no such thing!” Said Mrs. Smith.  
“Ma’am I am the gamekeeper and keeper of the keys at Gotham School of all things super.” Said Canary.  
“So?’ Said Mrs. Smith.   
“So!” Canary cried. “That is a school especially for superheroes! C’mon Wally.” And with that, they were gone in Black Canary’s green jetski.  
“So, why’s it green?” he asked.  
“Cuz green’s okay”  
“Tell me the real reason.”  
“It’s not mine.” She acted a little embarrassed about the fact that it wasn’t hers.  
“Called it!” Wally practically screamed. “Oh, by the way, ya got any food at that school? I haven’t eaten in days and I could use a feast for 30 all to myself.”  
“That’s a lot of food! There’ll be enough for sure though.”


	2. 2

Wally had learned so much about the amazing school and Headmaster Batman. Black Canary had even helped him make up a superhero name! His power was superspeed, so he themed his name on the Flash. He was now to be known as Kidflash!  
On the train, he met Batgirl and Robin. There was obviously something between them. You could just tell. They gave that sort of air around them. Wally didn’t know why, but he was jealous. He couldn’t bother himself with emotions like that! Could he? He. Was. Not. In. Love. With. Robin. Or, that’s what he told himself.  
Wally had been training nonstop the past few days.  
“KF, why don’t you stop training for a sec and come hang with us?” Batgirl asked.  
“Please?” Robin begged.  
“No. Sorry guys I can’t.”  
Robin had to go puppy eyes on him. It was the only way to get Wally out of "I swear I can be faster than this" mode. So that’s what he did. He started acting cute and getting so close to Wally that it was impossible to avoid the cuteness of the puppydog eyes.  
“Don’t. Please! You know I can’t handle it! Ok fine!”  
The three of them went to Sooubway to get some sandwiches and chat. Robin went to order his and batgirl’s sandwiches. Wally had already ordered his 2 footlongs. He and Batgirl were talking while they waited.  
“So, I know it’s kind of wierd to ask this, but are you and Robin dating?” Wally asked her. It was out of both of their comfort zones to ask this.  
“No why would you think that!”  
“I don’t know. I mean you two do act like it.”  
“Well, there’s nothing between us.” She confirmed. “He is very hot, though.”  
“Oh my gosh. That’s exactly why I asked you that.”  
Batgirl looked confused “What do you mean?” she asked.  
“I mean I was gonna ask him out so I asked to make sure you weren’t dating.  
“Seriously?!” She was overexcited. “Whenever it’s just me and him, all he does is talk about you!” Wally didn’t know how to respond. Batgirl noticed so she kept talking. “He sound like this.” She made her voice a bit dreamy. “‘Oh, Bats, you don’t even know. He’s just so, so.' I don’t know what he sees in you really."

"Rood"


End file.
